The Notebook
by lizzle333
Summary: Hinata ends up taking shelter from the rain in what is apparently Kageyama's family's cafe. Hinata meets Kageyama there and the end up going over to Kageyama's house where they end up watching "The Notebook." What will happen when Hinata realizes his feelings for Kageyama?


It was a normal day for Hinata Shoyo. Today was his day off from volleyball practice and his mother had sent him out to run errands for her. He had long since completed his tasks and was now just idly looking at different shops. While Hinata's mood may have been sunny, the weather itself was not. Dark clouds hung in the sky a the occasional roll of thunder threatened to ruin Hinata's window shopping.

However, Hinata was oblivious and kept looking at different shops. Hinata came across a cafe just as the rain started, drawing his attention to weather for the first time that day. Hinata ducked into the cafe just before the downpour started.

The cafe was small. It had a couple of tables and chair, and a large window at the front of it. There were two swinging doors opposite of the main doors that Hinata suspected lead to the kitchen. There was a fire place that rose out of the middle of the shop that gave the cafe a nice cozy feeling. There was a sign next to Hinata that read "Please seat yourself." No one else was in the cafe so Hinata took the spot closest to the fire place.

He wrapped his hoodie around himself in an attempt to get warm, figuring that the fire place would probably also help. It was lat fall an ti was cold enough that Hinata had started wearing jackets more often.

Hinata reached in his pocket and made sure that he had enough money to get something here. He was relieved to find that he did.

Suddenly he heard yelling from the kitchen. He snickered a little bit but blew it off. He pulled out his phone and scrolled through the menu for lack of Something else to do.

Kageyama glared as his father yelled at him. It wasn't like it was _his _fault the chef had quit. Okay, maybe it was. Just a little. But he didn't deserve to get yelled at. After a couple minuets of lecturing on his father's part, Kageyama was finally sent out to tend to customers or, in reality, customer. Kageyama walked over to the person. Funny, he looked kind of familiar.

"Welcome to- Hinata?" Kageyama said.

This couldn't be worse. While yes Hinata was Kageyama's friend and teammate, he (according to Sugawara) liked the boy. Kageyama had been spending most of the day trying to forget about Hinata, but here he was.

Hinata looked up to find Kageyama. While Hinata was shocked to see his friend here, he was also kind of happy. He felt himself blush but brushed it off. Weird things like that had been happening lately and only when he was around Kageyama. He hoped it wasn't affecting his game play since Sugawara had already picked up on it.

"Kageyama?" Hinata replied, shocked to see him here.

"What are you doing here?" Kageyama asked.

"Well it started raining so I came inside. What are you doing here?" Hinata asked, pointing a finger at Kageyama.

"I, um, well, I work here..."

Kageyama turned away.

"You work here?! Cool!" Hinata exclaimed.

Hinata definitely knew he would be coming here more often. Hinata was excited that he could potentially have the chance to spend more time with Kageyama, even though they already spent almost every day together.

"Well, anyways, what do you want?" Kageyama said, noticing his dad's face peeking out of the swinging doors.

"Hmm, how about hot chocolate." Hinata replied, smiling at Kageyama.

God, Hinata was cute, and it was going to be the end of Kageyama. He turned, face red, and quickly went into the kitchen.

"One hot chocolate." Kageyama repeated to his father.

His dad raised an eyebrow but went to fill the order.

"So , who's that boy?" Kageyama's dad asked.

"A friend." Kageyama mumbled.

"He seems like more than a friend."

"Dad! He's a friend! From volleyball!"

"Whatever you say."

Kageyama's dad placed the hot chocolate in his son's hands and gave him a wink. The whole ordeal had turned Kageyama's face bright red. As he put the glass down in front of Hinata, he asked "Why is your face red?"

Hinata had seen Kageyama come out of the kitchen and the first thing he noticed was his red face. It was like a big tomato! It was so... adorable. What? Kageyama, adorable? Did the two even go together? Apparently so.

Kageyama felt himself blush even more. Was it that obvious? Apparently so.

"Uh, its nothing." Kageyama replied.

"Whatever you say." Hinata teased as he took a sip of his hot chocolate.

"Hey, Kageyama! Go on home. I can take care of things here. Oh, and feel free to bring your 'friend.'" Kageyama's dad called from the kitchen before hurrying back inside.

"Who was that?" Hinata asked.

"My dad."

"What?!"

Before Kageyama could do anything, Hinata had jumped up from his seat and sprinted into the kitchen. Kageyama ran after him.

"Thank you for letting me stay at your house." Hinata said before leaving money on the kitchen counter and turning around to leave.

"I like him." Kageyama's dad said, earning a glare from Kageyama.

Hinata was glad to have finally met one of Kageyama's parents. He felt like it meant he was closer to Kageyama now. He liked it.

Kageyama saw that Hinata was already outside with his hood up. The rain was letting up, but it hadn't stopped. Kageyama grabbed his jacket and joined his smaller friend.

During the walk to Kageyama's house Hinata talked the entire time, while Kageyama simply listened. They did this every time they were together and it had become a routine.

"You want some dry clothes?" Kageyama offered once they were inside his house.

"Nah. Only my jacket got wet." Hinata said.

"Okay."

Kageyama pulled off his damp shirt (his jacket wasn't water proof) and began searching for a clean one.

Hinata felt like he had to look away when Kageyama was changing. It wasn't like he hadn't seen him change before, but now it was different. However, he would have been lying if he said he didn't sneak a few looks at Kageyama.

Kageyama had finally found some dry clothes and put them on. Despite what one might think, his room wasn't the most organized.

"Want to watch a movie?" Kageyama asked, noticing that Hinata seemed a little bored.

"Sure." he said.

"Go ahead and pick."

Kageyama gestured to the stack of movies and Hinata leaped up.

"This one!"Hinata exclaimed, holding up "The Notebook."

"You want to watch that?"

"Yep! This movie is life."

Hinata added a few nods as if to prove his point. Kageyama sighed. He could never refuse Hinata so he reluctantly put the DVD into the DVD player and turned on his T.V.

Hinata was excited. He love "The Notebook." He knew it was stupid, but come on, everyone needs a good cry every once and a while. Hinata was determined to get Kageyama to cry. He knew it sounded awful, but Hinata was sure he could give him a comforting shoulder.

Hinata leaped onto Kageyama's bed, gesturing for Kageyama to join him. Of course, Kageyama could never resist. He blushed as he climbed in next to Hinata and watched the movie.

The movie itself was not as bad as Kageyama thought. Especially since Hinata was so engrossed in it and it was so cute. He couldn't help but stare for a little bit before snapping back to reality and focusing on the movie, trying to forget Hinata. This ended up in him actually knowing what was going on at the end of the movie, and this was not a good thing.

Hinata's plan was basically a bust because he ended up crying himself. He couldn't help it! It was so sad! Hinata was hysterical. Even Kageyama was crying a little bit, but not as bad as Hinata.

Without thinking Kageyama hugged Hinata as the screen turned black for the credits. Hinata hugged back tightly.

"She remembered! And then died!" Hinata sobbed.

"Yes I know. I watched the movie too." Kageyama said, failing to soothe the boy.

Hinata just kept crying into KAgeyama's shoulder long after Kageyama had stopped.

"Hey Hinata, are you going too be okay?"

Kageyama rested his chin on Hinata's head. Hinata nodded, but didn't let go.

"Hey, Kageyma, if something happened to me, would you stay there for me like the guy in the movie?" Hinata asked.

Hinata had figured it out when Kageyama hugged him. The way his heart fluttered, the his cheeks turned red, it was because he liked Kageyama. So, he figured might as well tell him now right?

"Um, I guess." Kageyama replied.

"Does that mean you like me?"

Hinata lifted his head to look at Kageyama.

"Um.."

Kageyama was dumbstruck.

"Because I like you." Hinata continued quietly.

Kageyama may not have been too good with words, which is why he did what he did next. He gently grabbed Hinata's chin and pulled him into a kiss. He was relieved when Hinata kissed back.

The moment their lips met, Hinata knew that Kageyama felt the same way. The kiss sent electricity through Hinata's body and he longed for more when they pulled apart.

"I love you." Kageyama whispered.

"I love you too." Hinata replied, pulling Kageyama in for an other kiss.


End file.
